Left 4 Dead: The End
by Death-flame Drake
Summary: The story of one man as he struggles to survive against both the creatures and the People in the Shadows... please R&R flame if you want. Rated T for violence, swearing and I guess horror... Character Profiles are in my Profile btw.... Chapter 8 is up!
1. Dead Beginning

I glanced behind me at the narrow pathway I had walked through, nothing there. The gun in my hands was almost empty, bullets wasted on the last of my friends after those... things had attacked. It's been two weeks since the infection started and, from what I can see... Humanity is dead.  
I had survived along with two others, by barricading ourselves into the police station but they got in... They always find a way in... We had run but Paul had gotten cornered and..... well my other friend soon followed. I had stopped the creatures by barring the room I was in. My friend were lying there, half dead. I shot both of them to avoid the change.  
I had made my escape by jumping of the roof onto a building next to the station. I missed the other building and fell into the allyway that I am now standing in. My left arm was probably broken but I ignored the pain, then I ran. A stupid move as they most likely heared me.  
The only thing I felt as I ran was fear, not the pain from my arm but fear. The fear that I would end up like the creatures that hunted me, the fear that I would die.  
My name is Kraig, and this is my story,


	2. Death on Fire

I managed to find a relatively safe spot in the cellar of an old apartment building. There were two exits, a back door and a front. The front door was the way I came in. The back would most likely be my escape route should they find me. I sighed and sat down on the floor. My left arm throbbing.  
I searched the room for any materials that I could make a sling from. Nothing, just empty boxes and a lot of alcohol. Alcohol, I had a thought, jumping up from my sitting position, I walked over to the shelves containing the liquor. I grabbed several bottles that I knew where flammable and mixed them together. I tore a strip off my shirt and stuck it into the top of the bottle. Whilst I was doing this, I could hear the horde around the building, they knew I was there.  
Once my cocktail was ready, I lit it with a lighter that was in one of the boxes. I took a deep breath and ran out the back door. The door led to a wide street filled with the once alive things, all at once they saw me and charged, Taking another deep breath I threw the cocktail.  
There was a mighty WHOOSH sound when the alcohol caught fire, to my dismay only a few dozen of the fifty something Infected where hit. They ran around shrieking into the others that weren't on fire, of cause setting them ablaze as well. After noticing that a few continued charging me after they were on fire, I lost what was little of my nerve and ran. As I ran I heard a weird coughing sound.

The next thing i knew something wet wrapped around my chest, lifting me into the air, screaming I took a grab for the gun on my belt, but it was gone. I swore, remembering that I had put it down when I was in the cellar. I looked up and saw that the thing around my chest was a tongue, a tongue that was coming from the mouth of one of those creatures. It lifted me onto the roof and started tearing at me, I tried to get the tongue off me but to no avail. The things claws were slashing at me and I felt it tear through my chest. There was a sudden BANG! and the creature fell to the ground, dead. As the world faded to black I heard a man's voice cry, " Hold your fire! Looks like a live one!"


	3. Dead Blood

As I woke up, all I could feel was a sharp pain in my chest. When I opened my eyes, I found myself lying down in a bed in a dirty looking and cramped room. From what I could hear, I was still in the city. I felt a surge of pain as i tried to sit up, glancing down I noticed my chest had been roughly bandaged.  
Several hours passed and I drifted in and out of conciseness. At one point someone came in to check on my wounds. I opened my eyes and saw it was a woman, she had violet hair, was slim and I decided that she was pretty as soon as I saw her. As she lifted the bandages off I noticed her grimace. Then she quickly left the room with a look of sadness on her face. I tried to forget that look and fell asleep.

I was woken by indescribable pain, looking at the bandages I saw that they were stained red. I groaned and slipped into unconsciousness.  
I woke up several times in the two hours of pain that followed, once when the red haired woman came in, and again when I heard gunshots. After that there was silence.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter, the next one will be much longer, I promise.**


	4. Dead Run

I was woken up roughly by a tall, gold haired man with a look of urgency on his face.  
" Wake up! We gotta move! Wake up!" He was almost yelling.  
" Wha....What's going on?"  
" No time! Just get up!"  
I slowly got to my feet and the man passed me a pistol. Then marched me out of the room.  
The second room in the building was large, the windows and doors barricaded and two people were standing in front of one of the doors, talking.  
As the man and I drew closer I saw that one was the girl from before and the other was a thin, reedy man wearing glasses. Both had guns.  
As we walked closer to them I noticed that they were talking about me.  
" Should we leave him? How can you ask that?" The girl was asking angrily.  
" I was just saying that he would prove a good distraction when they break in!" After stating that the man turned towards us and said, " Oh good your awake..."  
" Err.... who are you?" I asked.  
The gold haired man answered, " Well my name's Luke," then pointed at the girl, " Her name is Tory and our rude friend over there is Lubin. Whats your name then?"  
" I'm Kraig, um.... whats goin on? How did I get here?"  
" Like I said, no time. We gotta run." Luke said gesturing to the barricaded doors, " Those won't hold much longer so we have to leave now."  
" I still think we should leave him." Lubin said coldly, " He'll only slow us down."  
" No, he is coming with us!"  
" Who put you in charge?"  
" Just shut up Lubin." Tory recommended.  
I noticed the doors were starting to break, so did Luke. With a nod to Tory, she opened the door.  
It was dark out but handily the guns had lights. As soon as we got outside, we started running.  
The alleyways stretched out in front of us but Luke seemed to know were we where going. As we ran, I noticed something following us from the roofs. I could hear the other creatures behind us so I kept running.

We ran for a good twenty minutes before stopping at a gas station. When I stopped I clasped at my chest and fell, the world going red around me. I felt blood on the bandages.  
" Dammit! I knew we should have left him!" Lubin yelled.  
" SHUT UP!" Tory screamed.  
" I knew he wouldn't last, here lets just shoot him now and put him out of his misery. We know whats going to happen otherwise..."  
Luke marched up to him and punched him full on the face, knocking him down. Then walked over to me. Turning me onto my back, he asked Tory, " Will he make it?"  
As the world went black I heard her reply, " As long as the infection dosn't spread, then yes."


	5. Deathy Heart

The things that happened in the hours after that went in flashes. First of all Luke had lifted me onto his shoulders then Tory had helped Lubin up.  
The pain in my chest was enough to make me scream. We had run away from the Horde and I kept noticing things out of the corners of my eyes. Things on the walls, things on the rooftops and things on the ground. Whenever I tried to speak about them as we escaped, Tory just said that the pain was probably causing delusions. I drifted into a sort of sleep for a while and when I woke up, I was in another house. More like a shed really but the windows were boarded up and every possible exit heavilly barricaded. Tory and Luke kept throwing glances at were I was lying.  
Lupin was ignoring me. I disliked the man, he looked too rat-like and sounded like one too. There were noises all around us, shrieks and groans.  
I eventually fell asleep.

When I woke up, one of the doors had been unblocked and Lubin was gone. I groaned and Tory walked over, " Good your awake, Lubin went to look for medical supplies. We need to patch you up and get moving as quick as possible." She looked over at Luke who nodded. Then she sighed.  
" Whats going on?" I asked.  
Tory sighed again and said, " I didn't want to tell you this, Luke persuaded me to. Kraig...... Your infected."  
I looked at her, trying to figure out if this was some sort of sick joke. By the look on her face I could tell it wasn't.  
" Wait, doesn't the infection usually turn people into.... one of those things?" I asked  
" Usually, yes, but the strain of the virus in you must be different, it's changing you." After saying that, she reached out and lifted up my hand.  
" Look at your skin,"  
I did as she said and was shocked by the grayish colour that it was. I also noticed the way that my fingers were more claw shaped.  
Luke, who was watching the open door, suddenly said, " Lubins coming back, and he brought friends..."


	6. Dead Sound

I looked outside, Lubin indeed had brought company, hundreds of the Infected were chasing him towards the hut. " Fuck, didn't think he would be that stupid!" Luke exclaimed before shooting at the Horde. Tory handed me a pistol and started to unblock another door. I stood up and helped Luke out. Lubin was screaming at the top of his voice. A very fat zombie was directly behind him. I shot at it, but as I did Luke yelled, " Don't shoot the large one!"  
Too late. The creature exploded, showering Lubin in green bile. Understandably, he screamed loader. " If he still runs towards us," Luke started. "We need to move Tory!"  
" Almost done!" She called.  
I noticed that the creatures were running after Lubin faster now. By the shrieks I heard, more were coming. I shot wildly into the horde then went to help Tory. We finished in what seemed like hours, I called to Luke. He turned and ran out the door, Tory and I quickly following.  
" What about Lubin?" I called to Luke.  
" He's already dead." He answered grimly.  
We ran through the streets, my chest aching. I could hear the Infected behind us. It wasn't long before Tory yelled, " A ladder! Get to the roof!"  
She then climbed up. I followed, then Luke started climbing up. I looked down once we reached the top, Thousands of the creatures were starting to climb the ladder. I took several shots at them. Once Luke got up we started to try and force the ladder off the building.  
It took a while but it eventually fell, crushing two of the creatures flat.  
I could hear a low growling sound, I looked round to see if I could find the source.  
" Where is that coming from?" I asked the others.  
They glanced at each other.  
" Um...." Tory looked at her shoes.  
Luke looked at me, then said, " Kraig..... your making that noise."


	7. Dead Sorrow

I noticed that things were changing. Lubin was dead, Tory was getting unstable and Luke's gone quiet. I'm felling great though, I can't explain it. I just fell better than I ever have. We have been on the roof for around three days. The creatures haven't found a way up yet. Sometimes one tries to climb up. They never manage. Never. Hungry. So, hungry.....

* * *

I glanced over at Kraig, he was just sitting there watching the Infected. Luke was over on the other side, sleeping. He hadn't been talking for a while now. I glanced back at Kraig, the strange sound still coming from him. I hadn't said anything but it sounded like one of the creatures. Whenever I asked him about it he just said that he felt good.  
I heard shouts, not the guttural sounds the Infected made but actual human shouts. I looked down at the street, there was two people walking out of an alleyway, a boy and a girl. Both had weapons and by the looks of the bags on their backs, food. Kraig had noticed them too and went over to Luke. The Infected still hadn't noticed them. The people however, noticed the Infected and stupidly started shooting.  
Kraig was hovering over Luke, but ran back over to me.  
" Shouldn't we help them?" He asked.  
I glanced down. The horde had already reached them and the boy was down.  
" No, it's too late."  
Kraig looked sad but walked over to another part of the roof and sat down, growling. I took another look at him, his skin was much paler. His eyes were almost completely white.  
Then there was a shriek. A hooded person leaped up onto the roof. I noticed the blood around his face.  
" Shit!" I yelled and started shooting at it. Kraig was picking up his gun. It shrieked again and jumped on Luke, who woke up screaming. The creature started ripping at him. I shot at it and Kraig charged at it ate tore it off Luke. Then he grabbed it by the throat and lifted it into the air, growling he put his over hand on it's head and pulled. It's head came off with a snap, blood pouring from it onto Kraig. Then he tossed it over the edge of the roof. I backed away. Then I ran over to Luke. He wasn't breathing. I looked over at Kraig tears in my eyes and said, " He's dead,"  
Kraig swore and sat down, he was covered in blood. I looked down at Luke, aimed my gun at his head, and shot.


	8. Deathly Feast

**This could be the last update for a while so....... enjoy**

* * *

I looked down at my hands, they were covered in blood. I glanced over at Tory, she was crying over Luke's body. I wasn't too sure what had happened, there was a blur, something tearing at Luke. Then blood. Blood was everywhere. On the floor. On my clothes, blood coming out of a bullet sized hole in Luke' head. I could see the blood. I got up and walked over to his body. Then crouched down next to him and reached for his arm.  
In between sobs Tory asked, " What are you doing?"  
I didn't look at her. I barley heard what she said. All I could feel was hunger. I took another glance at Tory. Then I lifted Luke's arm up to my mouth, and bit.

* * *

I could not believe what I was seeing. Kraig was eating Luke. I couldn't move, I could hardly breath. I just watched as it happened. I didn't know what to think. I just sat there staring into space. Even after Kraig finished. I just sat there for what seemed like an age before I felt the courage to speak. "Wh....What do we do know?"  
Kraig didn't answer straight away. He eventually said, " I don't know." Then he paused and glanced at his hands. " Tory?"  
" What?"  
" Where's Luke's body?"  
I looked at him. He was staring back at me inquiringly.  
" You... you don't remember?"  
" I remember that he was there, there's only blood there now."  
I didn't look at him. Eventually he said, " Tory, what happened?"  
I told him.  
He looked in shock at the spot where Luke used to be. Then fainted.  


* * *


End file.
